dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Matrix (Pocket Universe)
In a Pocket Universe alternate reality, three Kryptonian criminals escaped the Phantom Zone, and tried to take over that reality's Earth. There was no Superman in this reality (his younger self, Superboy, having died before the criminals' escape) but there was a Lex Luthor who hadn't gone bad. Using an artificial life form called the "protoplasmic matrix," Lex made a red-headed woman who resembled his true love, the deceased alternate reality Lana Lang, even having Lana's memories due to her synaptic pathways being copied into the creature. This Lex had also patterned her physiology to resemble Superman's, whom he had seen using one of his many inventions to look into another universe. Like Superman, the creature was super humanly strong and fast and could fly, but also had the powers of shape shifting, telekinesis, and invisibility. The girl, whom Luthor called Matrix, was given a feminine version of Superman's uniform, shape-shifted into a young blonde woman, and fought the three criminals as "Supergirl". Her powers were no match for theirs, however. Desperate, Lex sent Matrix into the mainstream universe to recruit Superman. Her efforts were successful, and Superman did aid in stopping the Kryptonian criminals, but the alternate Earth had been ruined, and was now lifeless. Superman took the orphaned Matrix, now turned into a humanoid form of protoplasm, back to the mainstream DC Universe with him. Supergirl Upon arrival on the mainstream Earth, Matrix was taken to live with Superman's parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent. Although the Kents were kind, Matrix (or "Mae" as the Kents named her) became delusional for a time, believing she was Clark, even assuming his form. After a fight with the real Superman, Matrix came to her senses, but concerned that she might become unstable again and cause the Kents harm, she fled into outer space. After many misadventures, she returned to Earth, where she met and fell in love with Lex Luthor, who was disguised at the time as his own son. Again donning the uniform her reality's Lex had given her, Matrix assumed the name of Supergirl and became Luthor's bodyguard. Lex made Matrix's existence public to the world, which led to a brawl between Matrix and Superman over her decision, although Superman and the Kents eventually accepted her right to make her own decisions while Matrix in turn assured her 'family' that she wouldn't tell Lex any of Superman's secrets. Death of Superman When Doomsday killed Superman, Supergirl used her powers to protect Metropolis, but was met with some derision, as many people saw her as Luthor's "pet". During that time Matrix rescued victims, taught the new hero Superboy about the importance of being serious when saving lives, and helped Superman return once he was found to be alive again. She even posed as Clark Kent, pretending that Clark was trapped in a well-stocked cellar during Doomsday's initial attack, to help explain why Clark was gone while Superman was dead. Reign of Tomorrow But her biggest shock came when she learned that Lex had cloned her, making thousands of his own personal "Supergirls". She went berserk, and destroyed his lab, his clones, and almost killed Lex before he fell into a coma due to flaws in the cloning process that had created his new body. Later on, She joined the Teen Titans for a short while, but left shortly afterwards, realizing that it just wasn't for her. Earth-born Angel After some soul searching, Mae began to wonder if she was even a real person or if she even had a soul. Eventually she happened upon a dying girl named Linda Danvers. Matrix's shape shifting ability merged the two into the new Supergirl and Mae became the Earth Angel of Fire, simultaneously losing her shape-shifting abilities as she subconsciously defined herself as just Linda and Supergirl. The remnants of her protoplasmic form that were not absorbed in the merge became an evil, insane Matrix, who fought the Mae/Linda merged Supergirl, until she was absorbed by Blithe, the Earth Angel of Light. Later, when the good aspect of Matrix was separated from Linda, she was merged with Twilight, and became a new Angel of Fire. Matrix wouldn't get directly involved in metahuman affairs again, and her existence was erased after several cosmic upheavals. | Powers = * ** ** : By deflecting lightwaves and sound waves with her aura, she could become invisible and inaudible, even to Superman's sense of hearing. ** ** : Minor changes in coloration and facial features were relatively effortless, but significant changes in size, build or gender were apparently quite strenuous. *** : Matrix could revert to her proctoplasmic form in order to fuse with other beings and heal them as shown with Linda Danvers and Twilight. ** ** ** ** : Matrix was, using her Psychokinesis, strong enough to lift in excess of 100 tons. Her strength does not match other Supergirls however she was able to knock one of them out with a single punch. ** *** : She could focus her telekinesis into devastating force blasts. *** : She could extend a psionic barrier around others to shield them from harm. * : After being separated from Linda Supergirl retained at least some of her angelic abilities. ** ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Her stamina, while probably greater than a human's, was not unlimited. She was vulnerable to fatigue, and to physical and emotional stress. When under the influence of the Eradicator, she suffered an identity crisis and believed that she was Superman/Clark Kent, as well as having impaired cognitive abilities. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Supergirl Category:Gestalt Characters Category:LexCorp members Category:Lex Luthor's Love Interests